


Goodnight Kisses

by Hyorichanbaek



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And i can't tag to save my life, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyorichanbaek/pseuds/Hyorichanbaek
Summary: Jisung just wants to kiss.





	Goodnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm so excited to post this because :  
> 1- it's my first fanfiction ever!  
> 2- yeah that's it  
> Keep in mind that i have an exam tomorow and i stayed up writing this instead of studying so if anything feels weird at any point it's probably because i couldn't really put my everything into writing this *way to go, and that english is not my native language so yeah, please bear with me. Also this is like just pure fluff but it's not much fluff?? And like i don'tget the point of it but here it is anyway. Thanks in advance and happy reading!  
> Comments are highly appreciated and i love criticism :)

Jisung had a habit of giving his mother a soft kiss on her cheek every night before going to sleep; he didn't know when, why or how did he develop this habit, he just did.  
  
So after graduating from high school, when the art major moved out for the first time in his life and rented a small flat in an apartment building near his college, he faced an insurmountable problem, he couldn't fall asleep. Not when his mother wasn't there for him to kiss.  
  
After a week of Jisung tossing and turning around for hours in failed attempts to fall asleep his roommate, Changbin, decided to pry and asked if there was anything he could help with, if Jisung had any worries that kept him up all night. Jisung would've liked to think it was out of sheer kindness. However, he knew it wasn't, his fucked up sleeping schedule has been keeping the older male awake as well.  
  
Jisung didn't care much about the other male's reason though, he saw it as an opportunity that he was willing to take, he wasn't sleeping well and his head was feeling heavier and heavier every day and if his roommate-for-almost-a-week-now wanted to offer some help then he'd happily accept it.  
  
The only problem was that Jisung didn't know how Changbin could help him exactly.  
  
He thought for a while and considered telling him about his habit but then decided against it, they were just getting to know each other and he sure didn't want to look like "Mamas' Baby" or something like that. Too embarrassing. Instead, he had an idea, a weird one, "Hyung, can I kiss you?"  
  
Having said it, he thought that perhaps being "Mamas' Baby" was a better choice, too late now though.  
  
"What?!" The older male seemed taken aback, totally not expecting the question, Jisung couldn't really blame him.  
  
"On the cheek I mean.. not.. the mouth.." Backing off and asking the older male to just forget it seemed like a rational option, a sane one. And Jisung could've taken it. Only he didn't; because, of course, he had to make a fool of himself. Way to make friends with the person you'd be stuck with for nearly a year in the best of cases.  
  
Changbin was silent for a moment, eyes wide open. Jisung waited for the moment his roommate would throw him a look and go back to sleep like nothing had happened but that moment never came.  
  
"...okay?" Was Jisung imagining things now? Is that what happens when you sleep one hour a day for a week? Had he gone mad?  
  
"Okay?? Are you sure??"  
  
".. Yeah.." Changbin sounded completely unsure.  
  
Then it all happened in an instant, Jisung was already leaning over Changbin's bed, both hands grabbing the mattress to keep his balance and head tilted slightly to the side. He took a quick glance at the older male's eyes before leaning in a little more and placing an ever so soft kiss on his roommate's cheek. And, just like magic, Jisung could feel fatigue getting the better of him immediately. He also felt warm but he ignored that part.  
  
"Ugh.. thanks.. g-goodnight, hyung" he said blushing - even though he wasn't aware of it - before he returned to his bed and plopped into it, falling asleep for the first time in what felt like ages.  
  
Changbin however, was rather frozen in place, trying to grasp what has just happened. It was just a kiss, right?  
No, it wasn't.  
It was a kiss that made Jisung fall asleep almost magically, moreover, it was a kiss that made Changbin feel something. He couldn't place a finger on the feeling exactly. It felt like his insides were melting, in a good way. He also felt something blossom in his chest, if that was even possible. But; most importantly, he felt confused, very confused.  
  
He looked at the younger male sleeping soundly on his bed and sighed.  
  
Changbin couldn't fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for forgetting to add this note when I posted the fic but well. Shout out to my beta who patiently read through this and taught me a lot of things. If it weren't for him I don't think I'd have ever posted it. Betas are basically lifesavers.


End file.
